The primary objective of this clinical trial is to compare free elastase concentration in bronchoalveolar lavage fluid in cystic fibrosis subjects following 28 days of treatment with either 250 mg transgenic human alpha-1 antitrypsin (tg-hAAT) nebulized once daily, 250 mg tg-hAAT nebulized twice daily, and placebo nebulized either once or twice daily.